1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a demister hose, and more particularly to the structure of a demister hose for vehicles, wherein one end of the demister hose is divided along the circumference thereof into outer and inner branches so that the outer branch corresponds to a seal pad, and the inner branch corresponds to a demister outlet, thereby preventing the seal pad from protruding toward the interior of the demister hose upon being compressed, and thus eliminating the need for any operation for hiding the seal pad so as not to be seen from the outside, resulting in improvement in the aesthetic value and quality of products, as well as operational efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, vehicles have an air conditioner for keeping the passenger compartment in a pleasant condition and providing defrosting to automotive vehicle windows.
Upon operating such an air conditioner for defrosting, defrost air is blown onto a vehicle windshield through a defroster duct. In this case, part of the blown defrost air flows through a demister hose connected to the defroster duct and is discharged from a demister outlet, resulting in defrosting a vehicle's door windows.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating the structure of a conventional demister hose.
As shown in FIG. 1, at one lateral side of a vehicle crash pad 10 is formed a demister outlet 20, and a demister hose 40 is located at the lower side of the demister outlet 20.
The demister hose 40 communicates with a defroster duct (not shown), and serves to guide a part of the defrost air, which flows through the defroster duct for defrosting a vehicle windshield, toward the demister outlet 20 for defrosting vehicle door windows.
In this case, one end of the demister hose 40 has a size larger than an outer contour of the demister outlet 20 so as to surround the lower end of the demister outlet 20. Between the demister outlet 20 and the demister hose 40 is provided a seal pad 30.
The seal pad 30 serves to prevent the defrost air, which flows through the demister hose 40, from leaking from a gap between the demister hose 40 and the demister outlet 20, and to assure that the defrost air is only discharged through the demister outlet 20.
The problem with the above described conventional structure is that the demister hose 40 excessively compresses the seal pad 30 when it is fitted around the demister outlet 20, thereby causing the seal pad 30 to protrude toward the interior of the demister hose 40, and thus be disadvantageously seen from the outside through the demister outlet 20.
Even if the seal pad 30 is appropriately compressed so as not to protrude toward the interior of the demister hose 40, since the end of the demister hose 40 is tapered outward, the seal pad 30 may be seen through the demister outlet 20, resulting in a deterioration in the aesthetic value and quality of products.
Such an exposure of the seal pad 30 requires somewhat troublesome manual operation for removing or hiding the seal pad 30 so as not to be seen from the outside, resulting in deterioration in operational efficiency.